B013 The Fur Hole
The Fur Hole is the thirteenth bonus episode of Queens of Adventure released for financial supporters. It is a chat between Matt, Fraya, and Arson, before they record the next bonus episode. Behind the Queens * The episode is introduced by DM James, as DM Matt was at D&D live at the time of intro recording. Around the Mic * DM Matt * Arson Nicki * Fraya Love Matt explains they are checking in with the two queens to see how things are going since their last out of story chat. The last time they chatted they had leveled up and discussed the queens's backstory. Matt asks them what has happened since. They discuss starting a portable party, hosting a candlelight vigil, and joining with the Glamazons against all odds to defeat the Kracken. They made new friends: Irene Dubois and Kobolds. Matt shares some random trivia, which lead to jokes that continue until they joke about a furry bar named "The Rabbit Hole" with their signature drink "The Fur Hole". Returning to the game, Matt asks what they've learned about their characters or playing. Fraya has learned to be patient since the trial. They're all thinking of repercussions more now. Arson feels that with new abilities they are learning how to work together better. Matt says it takes time for player groups to develop that, and cites examples of how Arson's power to grant opponents disadvantage pairs with Butylene's crown of madness spell. Arson compares it to pokemon where your pokemon can only know four moves, and as a kid she always went for the powerful attacks, not the more strategic moves. Now in the game she thinks about what will be the most useful to the battle and party. Fraya believes they've grown from just playing for entertainment, but now for strategy. Matt thinks they are balancing both. Arson talks about her theater school training of "If you're interested, you're interesting." It can apply to all aspects of life, although Arson sees it the most watching other queens lipsynch. She is more interested in the ones who are fully engaged in what they are doing, and have an internal life. It's not what you're doing, but the thoughts going on in your brain. It is why Arson likes recording the show. She can turn off her phone for a few hours and focus on the task at hand. Transitioning to art, they discuss their growing collection of art pieces for the show. Fraya commissioned Terry Blas to create a poster, and it turned into a poster and character pieces of all of the Seattle queens. She also shows some of the editing she has done to the portraits to add animation and sound effects. Arson loves fanart because it isn't how she looks in real life. Clearly people follow us both in the show and outside as the art looks like things that the queens would wear (if they had the money or budget). Matt asks the queens what their characters would do if they became rich. "Wyvern farm," is Fraya's immediate answer, for usefulness and as pets. In game and real life, Arson would open a recycling facility where people could bring junk and it would be turn into fashion and art. Matt says they did that a little in the Portable Party episode. Matt and James expected them to walk in, but instead they all spent time making their own looks first. In real life, Matt describes a dollar a pound clothing place in Boston and the Queens mention the Goodwill outlets, and 'The Bins' (although they advise to take health protections both in the store and when you get home). Some of their best drag came from those stores. It is the embodiment of Drag's origins and creativity, and the only Drag Race challenge Fraya could rock. Thinking about particular improvised bar shows, Fraya recalls a contest at MJs in Silverlake in 2010/11. None of her songs she ripped worked but one she didn't rehearse. She jumped from a go-go box, hurting her knees, and lost that night. If anything goes wrong, the show must go on. Arson thinks of costume design and how her financial limitations have forced her to design in the moment in a thrift store. Fraya has turned so many mumus into gowns, and Butylene does this better than anyone in Seattle. Matt mentions the iconic dress from Priscilla, Queen of the Desert, made out of flip flops. This leads to them talking to feel-good mood-lift videos. Fraya mention Leigh Bowry videos, and Matt a Buddy Cole video, and Arson loves Sally Field crying in Steel Magnolias. Matt contemplates another Bonus Episode where they talk about favorite Gay/Drag/Trans media. Both queens say they have struggled with finding enough time to explore interests, so haven't explored more D&D media outside of the show, but it has been fun to engage with people who do on social media. Fraya, however, has been writing backstory for her character's hometown (incorporating elements of the Channel Islands). It helps her discover more about her character would behave. Oceanica is very open to elementals and genasi, allowing Fraya to accept herself more than one living elsewhere would be. Matt asks what part of her character's motivations Arson would want to explore. She looks forward to physically exploring the underdark to see what that means for the character. Given her experience with the door she saw, she expects a big conflict with larger repercussions, especially given the history of the drow, driders, and Glamazons. Matt wonders what the queens thoughts on discord are. It's Fraya's favorite thing now for interacting, but she is still learning to navigate channels and plot threads. For someone who lives halfway around the world to message them to say they appreciate what they're doing, it helps. People in Seattle don't talk to the queens about the show. It is easier to build connection with a free podcast with a lot of material, rather than having to pay cover for shows over time and talk with the queens after the show. They once again refer to the Terry Blas artwork. Arson wants her outfit for real life. It's a version of her, but also not her. They both want to wear it in real life. Matt ends the show as Irene Dubois arrived and they are going to bring her in to do a recording. James wraps up the recording, teasing an upcoming Q and A episode with all of the queens. They also want to remind people to send in art pieces, poems, anything creative. References * Uhhnn openings * Ernest Hemingway * Kangaroo Jack * Lion King/Hamlet * Warble *Bo Dega *Manilla Luzon *Mona Real *Priscilla Queen of the Desert *To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar *Leigh Bowry *Wigstock *Buddy Cole - Kids in the Hall *Steel Magnolias *The Birdcage *X-Men - Professor X's School *Wonder Woman - Themyscira *Twilight and Harry Potter Category:Episodes Category:Bonus Episodes